goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes (Episode List)
The NBC science fiction serial drama series Heroes follows the lives of people around the globe who possess various superhuman powers as they struggle to cope with their everyday lives and prevent foreseen disasters from occurring. The entire series premiered on American and Canadian television on September 25, 2006. The complete first season which finished 21st of 142 American primetime television programs in Nielsen ratings was released on DVD and HD DVD on August 28, 2007. The 2nd season ranked 21st of 220 in the ratings, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on August 26, 2008 with the Blu-ray release of the first season. Within the seasons of Heroes are volumes, which allow the writers to focus on shorter story arcs. The 1st season comprises a single volume of 23 episodes called Genesis, which is also the title of the pilot episode. The 2nd season was designed to contain three volumes called Generations, Exodus, and Villains. Exodus was scrapped due to viewer criticism and the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike; and Villains was carried over to the show's 3rd season. As a result, the second season consisted of only 10 episodes, 13 fewer than were originally ordered by NBC (GoAnimate in Real Life). The 3rd season comprised 26 episodes that aired in two blocks generally without reruns. The first 13 episodes of the entire season made up the third volume, Villains, and the final 13 comprise the 4th volume, Fugitives. The season premiered on September 22, 2008 in the United States on NBC and on Global in Canada, with a one-hour clip-show and two regular episodes. Heroes wrapped up its fourth season which aired from September 21, 2009 to March 22, 2010. It consisted largely of a single volume entitled Redemption which had eighteen episodes. The final few minutes of the 19th episode was the beginning of a sixth volume entitled Brave New World. Although cast members had stated and speculated that there would be a 5th season, NBC announced on May 14, 2010 that the show was officially cancelled, but that the network was looking at plans to tie up some loose ends in either a mini-series or TV movie. Originally, the complete 2nd season of Heroes was to be followed in April and May 2008 by 6 stand-alone episodes of a new series, Heroes: Origins. The spin-off was intended as an alternative to a long mid-season hiatus, which led to a drop in ratings for Heroes in its first season. The project, which was later planned to be 12 episodes, was indefinitely postponed due to a decline in viewership and the strike and eventually cancelled to keep "the Heroes mothership as strong as possible," according to NBC co-chairman Ben Silverman. A series of three webisodes collectively titled Going Postal became available exclusively online in July 2008. Following the release of "Going Postal", four more sets of webisodes were produced, entitled "Heroes: Destiny", "The Recruit", "Hard Knox", and "Nowhere Man", which stars David H. Lawrence as Eric Doyle. On September 28, 2009, a new set of Webisodes was released entitled Slow Burn starring members of the Sullivan Bros. Carnival Lydia, Edgar and Samuel. Slow Burn was set up as a Web Exclusive for the promotion of Sprint Now; and to have each webisode released at the same time as the episodes of the main television series. Production Companies Tailwind Productions NBC Universal Television Studio (2006-2007) Universal Media Studios (2007-2010) Distributors Universal Television International NBC Universal Television Distribution Aspect Ratios 480i/720p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel NBC (National Broadcasting Company) Length 60 minutes Season 1 (2006-2007) * 1st Season (Heroes) Volume 1: Genesis #Episode 1: Genesis - September 25, 2006 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: David Semel #Episode 2: Collision - October 2, 2006 Written by: Bryan Fuller, Directed by: Ernest Dickerson #Episode 3: One Giant Leap - October 9, 2006 Written by: Jeph Loeb, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 4: Don't Look Back - October 16, 2006 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allam Arkush #Episode 5: Hiros - October 23, 2006 Written by: Michael Green, Directed by: Paul Shapiro #Episode 6: Better Halves - October 30, 2006 Written by: Natalie Chaidez, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 7: Nothing to Hide - November 6, 2006 Written by: Jesse Alexander, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 8: Seven Minutes to Midnight - November 13, 2006 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Paul Edwards #Episode 9: Homecoming - November 20, 2006 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 10: Six Months Ago - November 27, 2006 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 11: Fallout - December 4, 2006 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: John Badham #Episode 12: Godsend - December 11, 2006 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Paul Shapiro #Episode 13: The Fix - January 15, 2007 Written by: Natalie Chaidez, Directed by: Terrence O'Hara #Episode 14: Distractions - January 22, 2007 Written by: Michael Green, Directed by: Jeannot Szwarc #Episode 15: Run! - January 29, 2007 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 16: Unexpected - March 12, 2007 Written by: Jeph Loeb, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 17: The Company Man - March 19, 2007 Written by: Bryan Fuller, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 18: Heroes - March 26, 2007 Written by: Christopher Zatta, Directed by: Kevin Bray #Episode 19: 0.7% - April 2, 2007 Written by: Chuck Kim, Directed by: Adam Kane #Episode 20: Five Years Gone - April 9, 2007 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Paul Edwards #Episode 21: The Hard Part - April 16, 2007 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Directed by: John Badham #Episode 22: How to Stop an Exploding Man - April 23, 2007 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 23: Landslide - April 30, 2007 Written by: Jesse Alexander, Directed by: Greg Beeman Season 2 (2007) * 2nd Season (Heroes) Volume 2: Generations #Episode 1 (24): Kindred - September 24, 2007 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Paul Edwards #Episode 2 (25): Lizards - October 1, 2007 Written by: Michael Green, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 3 (26): The Kindness of Strangers - October 8, 2007 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Adam Kane #Episode 4 (27): Four Months Later... - October 15, 2007 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 5 (28): Fight or Flight - October 22, 2007 Written by: Joy Blake and Melissa Blake, Directed by: Lesli Glatter #Episode 6 (29): The Line - October 29, 2007 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Jeannot Szwarc #Episode 7 (30): Out of Time - November 5, 2007 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Directed by: Daniel Attias #Episode 8 (31): Four Months Ago… - November 12, 2007 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 9 (32): The Butterfly Effect - November 19, 2007 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 10 (33): Powerless - November 26, 2007 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes Season 3 (2008-2009) * 3rd Season (Heroes) Volume 3: Villains and Volume 4: Fugitives #Episode 1 (34): Truth and Consequences - September 22, 2008 Written by: Jesse Alexander, Directed by: Adam Kane #Episode 2 (35): Cautionary Tales - September 29, 2008 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 3 (36): The Second Coming - October 6, 2008 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 4 (37): One of Us, One of Them - October 13, 2008 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Sergio Mimica-Gezzan #Episode 5 (38): Angels and Monsters - October 20, 2008 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Anthony Hemingway #Episode 6 (39): I Am Become Death - October 27, 2008 Written by: Aron Eli Coliete, Directed by: David Von Ancken #Episode 7 (40): Dying of the Light - November 3, 2008 Written by: Chuck Kim and Christopher Zatta, Directed by: Daniel Attias #Episode 8 (41): Eris Quod Sum - November 10, 2008 Written by: Jesse Alexander, Directed by: Jeannot Szwarc #Episode 9 (42): It's Coming - November 17, 2008 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 10 (43): Villains - November 24, 2008 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 11 (44): The Eclipse: Part I - December 1, 2008 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite and Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 12 (45): The Eclipse: Part II - December 1, 2008 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite and Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Holly Dale #Episode 13 (46): Our Father - December 8, 2008 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Jeannot Szwarc #Episode 14 (47): Dual - December 15, 2008 Written by: Jeph Loeb, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 15 (48): Trust and Blood - February 2, 2009 Written by: Mark Verheiden, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 16 (49): A Clear and Present Danger - February 9, 2009 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 17 (50): Building 26 - February 16, 2009 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Sergio Mimica-Gezzan #Episode 18 (51): Cold Wars - March 2, 2009 Written by: Aron Eli Coliete, Joe Pokaszki and Christopher Zatta, Directed by: Seith Mann #Episode 19 (52): Shades of Grey - March 16, 2009 Written by: Oliver Grigsby, Directed by: Greg Beeman #Episode 20 (53): Exposed - March 30, 2009 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Eric Laneuville #Episode 21 (54): Cold Snap - April 6, 2009 Written by: Bryan Fuller, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 22 (55): Into Asylum - April 13, 2009 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Jim Chory #Episode 23 (56): Turn and Face the Strange - April 20, 2009 Written by: Rob Fresco and Mark Verheiden, Directed by: Jeannot Szwarc #Episode 24 (57): 1961 - April 27, 2009 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Directed by: Adam Kane #Episode 25 (58): I Am Sylar - May 4, 2009 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 26 (59): An Invisible Thread - May 11, 2009 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Greg Beeman Season 4 (2009-2010) * 4th Season (Heroes) Volume 5: Redemption #Episode 1 (60): Ink - September 21, 2009 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 2 (61): Acceptance - September 28, 2009 Written by: Bryan Fuller, Directed by: Christopher Misiano #Episode 3 (62): Tabula Rasa - October 5, 2009 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Jim Chory #Episode 4 (63): Orientation - October 12, 2009 Written by: Adam Armus, Kay Foster and Tim Kring, Directed by: Ed Bianchi and David Straiton #Episode 5 (64): Jump, Push, Fall - October 19, 2009 Written by: Adam Armus, Kay Foster and Tim Kring, Directed by: Ed Bianchi and David Straiton #Episode 6 (65): Hysterical Blindness - October 26, 2009 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: S.J. Clarkson #Episode 7 (66): Once Upon a Time in Texas - November 2, 2009 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite and Aury Wallington, Directed by: Nate Goodman #Episode 8 (67): Strange Attractors - November 9, 2009 Written by: Juan Carlos Coto, Directed by: Tucker Gates #Episode 9 (68): Shadowboxing - November 16, 2009 Written by: Misha Green and Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Jim Chory #Episode 10 (69): Brother's Keeper - November 23, 2009 Written by: Rob Fresco and Mark Verheiden, Directed by: Bryan Spicer #Episode 11 (70): Thanksgiving - November 30, 2009 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Seith Mann #Episode 12 (71): The Fifth Stage - December 7, 2009 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Kevin Dowling #Episode 13 (72): Upon This Rock - January 11, 2010 Written by: Juan Carlos Coto, Directed by: Ron Underwood #Episode 14 (73): The Art of Deception - January 18, 2010 Written by: Misha Green and Mark Verheiden, Directed by: S.J. Clarkson #Episode 15 (74): Close to You - February 8, 2010 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 16 (75): Pass/Fail - February 15, 2010 Written by: Oliver Grigsby, Directed by: Michael Nankin #Episode 17 (76): Let It Bleed - March 8, 2010 Written by: Jim Martin, Directed by: Jeannot Szwarc #Episode 18 (77): The Wall - March 15, 2010 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 19 (78): Brave New World - March 22, 2010 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Adam Kane Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on NBC